officialobjectshowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters All Star Hurt and Heal
This Hurt and Heal is created by 21tscott. This may be longest Hurt and Heal ever. This season has 249 (Formerly 249) contestants from BFDI(A), II (2), OU, OT, OM, OO, BFIS, BFDI RCs, OCs, AI, CTW with some guest characters competing Hurt and Heal. STILL ALIVE (Battle For Dream Island(Again)) Blocky_new.png|Blocky - 5HP Bomby_3.png|Bomby (BFDI(A)) - 5HP Book_8.png|Book (BFDI(A)) - 5HP Bubble_(without_Background).png|Bubble - 5HP Coiny_Oficial.PNG|Coiny - 5HP HD_David.png|David (BFDIA) - 5HP Donut_BFDIA.png|Donut (BFDI(A)) - 5HP Dora_4.png|Dora (BFDIA) - 5HP Eraser_BFDI.png|Eraser - 5HP Fireys.png|Firey - 5HP Flower3.png|Flower - 5HP Whow.png|Fries (BFDI(A)) - 5HP Screen_Shot_2013-11-09_at_10_37_39_PM.png|Gelatin - 5HP Golf_Ball2.PNG|Golf Ball - 5HP Uce_Cibe.png|Ice Cube - 5HP Leafy.png|Leafy - 5HP Match_11.png|Match - 5HP Needle_8.png|Needle - 5HP Nickel_ruanig-1-.png|Nickel (BFDI(A)) - 5HP Pen_7.png|Pen - 5HP Pencil_12.png|Pencil - 5HP Pin_5.png|Pin - 5HP Puffball_2.PNG|Puffball - 5HP Rocky_BFDIA_Intro.png|Rocky - 5HP BFDIA_Ruby.png|Ruby (BFDI(A)) - 5HP Snowblub.png|Snowball - 5HP SPONGY2.png|Spongy - 5HP Teardrop_12.png|Teardrop - 5HP Tennis_Ball_4.png|Tennis Ball - 5HP Woody_5.png|Woody - 5HP Yellow_Face_Smile_1_Talk0001.png|Yellow Face - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Inanimate Insanity 2) New Apple Pose.png|Apple (II (2)) - 5HP Friendly Balloon.png|Balloon (II (2)) - 5HP Sporty Baseball.png|Baseball (II (2)) - 5HP Crazy Bomb.png|Bomb - 4HP Bow of Coolness.png|Bow - 5HP Box (II2).png|Box (II 2) - 5HP Cherries New Pose.png|Cherries (II 2) - 5HP Bloggy_Fan.png|Fan - 5HP Bright_Lightbulb.png|Lightbulb - 5HP Sweet_Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow - 5HP Microphone_New.png|Microphone (II 2) - 5HP Sarcastic_Nickel.png|Nickel (II 2) - 5HP Orange_Juice.png|OJ - 5HP BCFF_Pepper.png|Pepper - 5HP Pickle_Redesign.png|Pickle - 6HP Salty-Salt.png|Salt - 5HP Soap_Redesign.png|Soap - 5HP Little_Suitcase.png|Suitcase - 5HP British_Taco.png|Taco (II 2) - 5HP Test_Tube_Redesign.png|Test Tube - 5HP TeeSHAWZ.png|Tissues - 5HP Jocky_Trophy.png|Trophy - 5HP New_Yin_Yang_Pose.png|Yin-Yang - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Object Universe) 3DS.png|3DS - 5HP Apple.PNG|Apple (OU) - 5HP Baseball_(Fan_Made).png|Baseball (OU) - 5HP Cup_(Fan_Made).png|Cup - 5HP Disco_Ball_(Fan_Made).png|Disco Ball - 5HP Ice_Cream-0.png|Ice Cream (OU) - 5HP Remote_(Fan_Made).png|Remote (OU) - 5HP Tennis_Racket_(Fan_Made).png|Tennis Racket - 5HP BalloonIdle.png|Balloon (OU) - 5HP Basketball_(Fan_Made).png|Basketball (OU) - 5HP Map.png|Map - 5HP Button_(Fan_Made).png|Button (OU) - 5HP TV_(Fan_Made).png|TV (OU) - 5HP Bottle_(Fan_Made).png|Bottle (Water) - 5HP Lego.PNG|Lego (OU) - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Object Twoniverse) Asthma_Inhailer.png|Asthma Inhaler - 5HP Atlas.png|Atlas - 5HP Badge.png|Badge - 5HP Butter.png|Butter - 5HP Globe.png|Globe (OT) - 5HP OTIcicle.png|Icicle - 5HP Kite.png|Kite (OT) - 45HP Mario_and_Luigi_Hat.png|Mario & Luigi Hat - 5HP MiiU.png|Mii U - 5HP Rocket.png|Rocket - 5HP Rubix_Cube.png|Rubik's Cube (OT) - 5HP Tetris_Block.png|Tetris Block - 5HP USB.png|USB - 5HP Whistle.png|Whistle - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Object Mayhem) Ruu.png|Bouncy Ball - 5HP Burrito_-_OM.png|Burrito - 5HP Button1.png|Button - 5HP Camera_1.png|Camera (OM) - 5HP CupcakeNEWPOSE.png|Cupcake - 5HP New_dice_body.png|Dice - 5HP Donut_pic.png|Donut (OM) - 5HP Gun_OM.png|Gun - 20HP IceCreamBentonWisherRipExample.png|Ice Cream (OM) - 5HP Jigsaw_5.png|Jigsaw - 5HP NEW_LEGO_POSE.png|Lego (OM) - 5HP Mailbox_pose.png|Mailbox - 5HP Mirror_-_Object_Mayhem.png|Mirror - 5HP Notebook_OM.png|Notebook - 5HP Phone1.png|Phone - 5HP Sharpener_New.png|Sharpener - 5HP Toast_2.png|Toast - 5HP Tune_1.png|Tune - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Object Overload) Boombox_FR.png|Boombox - 5HP Boxing_Glove_FR.png|Boxing Glove - 5HP Candy_idle_by_xanyleaves-d7dbgrj.png|Candy - 5HP Casey's_New_Pose.png|Casey - 5HP Cherry_FR.png|Cherries (OO) - 5HP Clock_FR.png|Clock (OO) - 5HP Coney_FR.png|Coney - 5HP Crayon_FR.png|Crayon - 5HP Disc_New_Idle.png|Disc - 5HP Dusty_FR.png|Dusty - 5HP Fly_Swat_FR.png|Fly Swat - 5HP Globe_idle_by_xanyleaves-d7dbdlu.png|Globe (OO) - 5HP Kite_idle_by_xanyleaves-d7dbm02.png|Kite (OO) - 5HP Lighter_FR.png|Lighter - 5HP Locky_New_Idle.png|Locky - 5HP Marble.png|Marble - 5HP Masky_FR.png|Masky - 5HP Melony's_New_Pose.png|Melony - 5HP PaperAirplane_FR.png|Paper Airplane - 5HP Pearly_New_Idle.png|Pearly - 5HP Picture_idle_by_xanyleaves-d7dbhut.png|Picture - 5HP PPB_New_Idle.png|Ping-Pong Ball - 5HP Popcorn_idle_by_xanyleaves-d7dbfx8.png|Popcorn - 5HP Pumpkin_by_xanyleaves-d8550wv.png|Pumpkin - 35HP Snowglobe's_New_Pose.png|Snowglobe - 5HP Soccer_Ball_FR.png|Soccer Ball - 5HP Television_FR.png|Television - 5HP Tiki_and_tiki.png|Tiki - 5HP OO_Tissues.png|Tissue - 5HP Toothy_idle_by_xanyleaves-d7dbf0o.png|Toothy - 5HP Top_hat_idle_by_xanyleaves-d7dbjm0.png|Top Hat - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Battle For Isle Sleep) Beachball_Nov2014.png|Beachball - 5HP Bowling_Ball_Nov2014.png|Bowling Ball - 5HP Brownie_Nov2014.png|Brownie - 5HP Bugspray_Nov2014.png|Bugspray - 5HP Camera_Nov2014.png|Camera (BFIS) - 5HP Candle_Nov2014.png|Candle - 5HP Dodecahedron_Nov2014.png|Dodecahedron - 25HP Eggy_Nov2014.png|Eggy (BFIS) - 5HP Febreze_Nov2014.png|Febreze - 5HP Lamp_Nov2014.png|Lamp - 5HP Lemonade_Nov2014.png|Lemonade - 5HP Napkin_Nov2014.png|Napkin - 5HP Radio_Nov2014.png|Radio - 5HP Rubber_Nov2014.png|Rubber - 5HP Sunscreen_Nov2014.png|Sunscreen - 40HP Thread_Nov2014.png|Thread - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Battle For Dream Island Recommended Characters) _-Ball.png|8-Ball - 5HP Balloony_hd.png|Balloony - 5HP Barf_Bag_2.png|Barf Bag - 5HP Basketball.png|Basketball (BFDI RC) - 5HP Bell_-_-.png|Bell - 5HP 185px-Bomby_BFDI.png|Bomby (BFDI RC) - 5HP Book_10.png|Book (BFDI RC) - 5HP Clock.png|Clock (BFDI RC) - 5HP Cloudy.png|Cloudy - 5HP Screen_Shot_2013-11-20_at_7_21_31_PM.png|David (BFDI RC) - 5HP Dora_3.png|Dora (BFDI RC) - 5HP Eggy.png|Eggy (BFDI RC) - 15HP Hqevilleafy.png|Evil Leafy - 5HP Fanny_D_.png|Fanny - 5HP 20140331152720!Fries.png|Fries (BFDI RC) - 5HP Grassy_2.png|Grassy - 5HP Marker.png|Marker - 5HP Naily.png|Naily - 5HP BFDI_Nickel.png|Nickel (BFDI RC) - 5HP Pie.png|Pie - 5HP Pillow.png|Pillow - 5HP Remote_4.png|Remote (BFDI RC) - 5HP Robot_Flower_3.png|Robot Flower - 5HP NewfrontRoboty.png|Roboty - 5HP Ruby_(worried).png|Ruby (BFDI RC) - 5HP Saw_d-_-b.png|Saw - 5HP Taco_BFDI.png|Taco (BFDI RC) - 5HP Tree.png|Tree - 5HP TV_body.png|TV (BFDI RC) - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Object Characters) Sheffield.png|Sheffield - 5HP Melatonin.png|Melatonin - 5HP Cab_Forward_DVD.png|Cab Forward DVD - 5HP Rocking_Chair.png|Rocking Chair - 5HP InstagramNew.png|Instagram - 5HP Train_BadgeNew.png|Train Badge - 5HP Super_SNew.png|Super S - 5HP Rubiks_Cube.png|Rubiks Cube (OC) - 5HP Orange_Gateruade.png|Orange Gateurade - 5HP Steampowered.png|Steampowered - 5HP Flashdrive.png|Flashdrive - 5HP Asparagus.png|Asparagus - 5HP Awesome_Logo.png|Awesome Logo - 5HP HeptagonNew.png|Heptagon - 5HP Laptop_OC_TBL.png|Laptop - 5HP 030_Bourbonnais.png|030 Bourbonnais - 5HP Minecraft_Ruby.png|Minecraft Ruby - 5HP Minecraft_Grass_Block.png|Minecraft Grass Block - 5HP Domino_Pose_TBL.png|Domino - 5HP Traincraft_Logo.png|Traincraft Logo - 5HP Gem_Sign.png|Gem Sign - 5HP NSB_Class_IIX.png|NSB Class IIX - 5HP BNSF_Logo.png|BNSF Logo - 5HP Railroad_Crossing.png|Railroad Crossing - 5HP XP_Error.png|XP Error - 5HP Seaco_Conainer.png|Seaco Container - 5HP Telephone_Wire.png|Telephone Wire - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Article Insanity) Axe_New_Pose.png|Axe - 5HP Birdhouse_2.png|Birdhouse - 30HP Butter_Knife_2.png|Butter Knife - 6HP Cashy.png|Cashy - 5HP Cauliflower.png|Cauliflower - 5HP Cheese Grater.png|Cheese Grater - 5HP Clover (AI).png|Clover - 5HP Funnel (AI).png|Funnel - 5HP Guacamole.png|Guacamole - 5HP Hammock 2.png|Hammock - 5HP Lettuce 2.png|Lettuce - 5HP 118px-Netty.png|Netty - 5HP Petroleum Drop.png|Petroleum Drop - 5HP Rampy.png|Rampy - 5HP Signy 2.png|Signy - 5HP Smoked Sausage 2.png|Smoked Sausage - 5HP Sour Cream.png|Sour Cream - 5HP Tether Ball-0.png|Tether Ball - 5HP Tongs 2.png|Tongs - 5HP Tranquilizer Gun.png|Tranquilizer Gun - 5HP Whiffle Ball.png|Whiffle Ball - 5HP Yoyleberry 4.png|Yoyleberry - 5HP STILL ALIVE (Challenge To Win) AsteroidIdle.png|Asteroid - 5HP BananaIdle.png|Banana - 5HP BoxIdle.png|Box (CTW) - 5HP CameraIdle.png|Camera (CTW) - 5HP CandyCaneIdle.png|Candy Cane - 5HP FatAlienIdle.png|Fat Alien - 5HP HammerIdle.png|Hammer - 5HP KeyIdle.png|Key - 5HP MelonIdle.png|Melon - 5HP MicrophoneIdle.png|Microphone (CTW) - 5HP PartyHatIdle.png|Party Hat - 5HP RainbowIdle.png|Rainbow - 5HP StarIdle.png|Star - 5HP UmbrellaIdle.png|Umbrella - 5HP WheelIdle.png|Wheel - 5HP YellowSpiderIdle.png|Yellow Spider - 5HP DEAD 261st - 249th New Cheesy Pose.png|265th - Cheesy (EATEN!) Toaster Pose.png|264th - Toaster (USED!) Computery Nov2014.png|263rd - Computery (CRASHED!) PaperPose newidle.png|262nd - Paper (RIPPED!) Alarm Clock Nov2014.png|261st - Alarm Clock (LOST TIME!) Propeller Hat.png|260th - Propeller Hat (SMASHED!) Knife NewIdle2016.PNG|259th - Knife (CHOPPED!) 185px-Non-existy6.jpg|258th - Nonexisty (REVEALED!) Hurt and Heal types *Super Hurt/Heal means 5 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Mega Hurt/Heal means 10 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Turbo Hurt/Heal means 15 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Supreme Hurt/Heal means 20 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Extreme Hurt/Heal means 25 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Neo Hurt/Heal means 30 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Tundra Hurt/Heal means 35 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Titan Hurt/Heal means 40 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Ultimate Hurt/Heal means 45 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Uiterst Hurt/Heal means 50 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Kyukyoku Hurt/Heal means 55 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Universal Hurt/Heal means 60 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Wanneng Hurt/Heal means # of HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. Power-Ups Potion of Insta-Kill - Automatically Kills A Contestant Potion of Insta-Heal - Automatically Heals a contestant to 60 HP Bugspray - If used, number of HP will be decreased to 5 Category:Hurt and Heal